19 Kisses Shared Between Friends
by Emono
Summary: 30 Kisses response on LJ, and Eric/Speed prompt story. Rating ranges, lots of fluff and a dash of angst. Just the boys being boys, but I only did 19 of the prompts.


**Title**: 19 Kisses Shared Between Friends: An Eric/Speed Story  
**Prompts: **30 Kisses...except I only did 19 of them, oops! ;)  
**Author: **Emono  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Pairing:** Eric/Speed  
**Other Pairings: **a shade of Horatio/Speed, Eric/OFCs, mentioned Horatio/Eric  
**Warnings:** Slash, M/M kissing, angst, but mostly just pure fluff  
**Disclaimer:** CSI is way too big to even attempt to mess with, all I have is my poetic-license.  
**Notes:** I've officially done prompts for all the pairings I love on CSI: Miami. It's almost like a whole series...but not related at all. I was looking back on all my fics and realized that I've ignored the obvious slash between Speed and Eric. Stupid, right? ;) Now I've made up for it!  
**Beta:** gil_follower

AN: I didn't do a lot of these prompts because either I was seriously out of ideas, I didn't understand the words (WTF is Wada Calcium?), or I'm a dumbass and lazy.

_1. look over here_

"Hey, Eric" Speed called over the man, gesturing without looking up "Look over here..."

"What?" Eric strolled over, leaning down next to his best friend and squinting at the slide he was examining "Did you find something?"

"You know how antibacterial soap kills 99.9% of germs?" Speed moved away to let the Cuban take a look "Look what the last 0.01% is that was on our vic's hands..."

"Oh man..." Eric's eyes went wide "That's lupus."

"Government-standard at it's best" Speed scoffed, their bodies brushing. His eyes widened at the proximity, swallowing thickly.

"We've gotta tell H" Eric straightened up, turning to realize just how close they were as well. Speed gasped in the breath of the other, and that broke the spell.

Eric leant in slightly, brushing their lips. It was chaste, quick, but it sparked something deep within their chests.

"No..." Speed murmured, pulling away to see the hurt in Eric's eyes "Not like that, Eric...I mean, just not _here_."

The Cuban smiled, "Later then."

_2. news; letter_

Speed looked over the handwritten letter that had come for him, vaguely curious. Eric watched him from across the lab, observing how the scruffy CSI's posture went from absolutely relaxed to straight and alert. Dark eyes darted over the letter, lips forming the words in disbelief.

Speed had checked the address twice before Eric spoke up, "Is everything...alright?"

"I..." Speed choked on his words, eyes still glued to the letter "My dad, he-...I can't believe this, he can't..."

"Shh" Eric approached him quickly, putting his arms around his lover's waist and pulling him close. The letter dropped forlornly to the floor, tears already welling up because of it's content. Speed buried his head in a strong shoulder, taking each breath one at a time, trying to make sense of it all and murmuring something akin to 'heart attack' and his father's name.

Eric could only be there, dropping kisses wherever he could reach, hoping he would be able to help Speed over this new hurdle.

_3. jolt!_

Something had been building between them all day, something acute to electricity. Everyone around them had sensed it, stayed out of their way. It was so powerful Speed almost mistook it for hate, but for every harsh jab Eric made at him there was a moving statement that made it all ok.

So when Eric grabbed him by the back of his hair and threw him into the wall, even the jolt of his head off the solid steel of the morgue lockers couldn't make him miss a moment of what came next. Demanding lips on his, even more demanding hands on his hips that pressed their bodies close.

Speed gave as good as he got, curling his fingers in raven hair and pulling hard while battling the tongue ravishing his mouth.

Only a force of nature could stop them...and it did (Alexx is one force not even a hurricane would mess with), barking at them to get a room and leave the dead to their eternal sleep.

"Haven't they gone through enough?" she narrowed her eyes "They don't need porn!"

_4. our distance and that person_

There always seemed to be that distance between Speed and Eric. The lab table, across the crime scene, clothes...Ok, that part wasn't the point. The point was, Speed was freakin' sick and tired of being so far away from Eric.

That's why he was in the Trace Lab right now, paying no attention to fibers he had found wedged between the seats of the car. Eric was running a magnifying glass over tread marks at the end of the table, bent over the surface with his elbow resting right on the top. He was concentrating, eyes fixed to what came up under the glass. Speed bit the side of his lip, trying to control his breathing at the sight.

Eric looked so damn sexy, his white lab coat in stark contrast to his dark skin. Speed was having a helluva time trying to concentrate on his own task, going a bit weak at the knees while his stomach tightened and flipped on itself.

Eric looked up, his mouth dry.

The Cuban flashed him a perfect smile, "A problem there, Speed?"

"No" Speed choked out, glad his coat was covering up the bulge in his jeans.

And that's when Eric snapped off his gloves, straightening up without breaking his gaze from the scruffy CSI. A flash of heat went through Speed, followed closely by confusion. Eric approached him quickly, giving him no time to escape. A solid hand cupped his cheek, tilting his head so plump lips could capture his own.

And that's when the distance disappeared.

_5. the space between dream and reality_

Speed was spread out on his bed, half-buried in the sheets. A warm body crawled up him, lips brushing a patch of skin on his chest and the line of neck before they reached his face. The scruffy man gave a moan, eyes closed and hidden from the slick tongue that tasted the skin of his jaw.

His breath hitched, questing fingers slipping underneath the sheet...

"Eric..." a grin against his skin, kissing him gently...

"Speed?"

"Hm?" the dark haired man shifted restlessly, the body fading away. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a very calm Eric sitting beside him fully clothed. Speed's eyes widened comically, the reality of the situation crashing down on him.

"Eric! What the fuck?!" he shoved the Cuban off his bed, scrambling to cover himself completely with the sheet "Get the hell out!"

"Calm down, Speed" Eric rolled his eyes, now seated on the floor "Horatio sent me over to wake you up, you weren't answering your phone."

Speed was truly afraid his ears were going to burn off, cause if Eric saw how hard he was beneath the sheet they would forever be awkward. He wrapped it completely around his waist, dragging the whole thing with him to the bathroom while grumbling good-naturedly.

He missed the way Eric licked his lips, the wistful look in his eyes...

_6. our own world_

It wasn't often they both got days off at the same time, so Speed and Eric liked to enjoy what little hours they had together. Problem was...they really never decided where they wanted to go or where they wanted to spend it at.

"Eric, no, I burn at the beach-"

"Come on, Speed-"

"No!" Speed started throwing things at this point, namely his shoes "I hate people, and beaches, and sun and all that!"

"But I wanna dive!"

"...fine!"

And in the end, Speed always gave in and found himself spread out on a dock waiting for Eric to bring him something shiny. When Eric resurfaced grinning and laughing and explaining the awesome-ness that was underwater, Speed knew he didn't want to be anywhere else but right here.

In their little corner of the world.

_7. gardenia_

"Mm" Speed sniffed the bottle of oil that had been in their victims purse, it was a heavy gardenia-blend. He loved the stuff, and he was half-tempted to put it on.

"Let me smell" Eric reached up for the vial, knocking his best friend's hand instead and splashing the substance all over his neck. Speed tensed right down to his toes, eyes clenched shut and clearly annoyed. Eric gaped dumbly, eyes going wide. "Oh man, that was a complete accident!"

"I know" Speed's voice was tight, reaching down and grabbing a spare towel. Just as he was about to mop up the oil, a hand seized his wrist and pulled it away. Speed opened his eyes in time to see a flash of tan skin and dark eyes, then Eric had pulled him close with his nose buried in the skin behind his ear.

"Mm...that does smell good" Eric murmured, causing the shorter CSI's breath to hitch and his body to melt. Warm breath caressed his skin, and then he could see those pretty eyes again in front of him...grinning.

"Eric-"

"Shh" Eric leant in, their eyes fluttering shut so their lips could seal. It was perfect, they easily slipped into a rhythm as fluid as water. One of them moaned, they didn't know who did it, but when they finally parted to breath they were all but clinging to one another. Their foreheads brushed, the scent of gardenia oil making them dizzy.

"Sorry" Eric murmured, but he didn't make a move to pull away.

Speed smiled as he brushed their lips chastely, "Don't be."

_8. radio-cassette player_

"Ah, fuck."

Eric looked up from the baseball bat he was dusting, brow drawn in confusion. Speed was glaring down at the car cassette player he was supposed to be analyzing, hands on his hips.

"What now?" Eric stepped closer, God save the evidence that pissed Speedle off.

"It's stuck" the scruffy CSI frowned "The last tape that was put in must've jammed it."

"Then _un_-jam it" Eric offered, receiving a glare.

"I'm not any degree of mechanic, I don't know the inner workings of a cassette player!" Speed fumed.

"Just try" Eric urged, then turned his attention back to the bat they had found in the trunk of the car their vic had been killed in. Two minutes went by with only mild grumbling and faint clicks and thumps of an annoyed Trace expert trying to obtain fingerprints from a reluctant cassette player.

A sudden cry made Eric jump three feet off the ground, head whipping over to see Speedle pulling away from the device and clutching his hand. Eric rushed forward, seizing his lover's thin wrist and holding it out to the light.

Speed was gritting his teeth, breath labored.

"Stupid fuckin' thing cut me..." Speed muttered angrily, the Cuban examining his hand for a wound. Truth be told, the scruffier man's glove was slit open at the finger. Blood gushed darkly over the flaxen glove, running down into his palm.

"Damn" Eric rushed over to the medical kit, pulling it out and slamming it on the desk. As Speed struggled to remove his bloody glove, the Cuban pulled out gauze and a small sewing kit. Speed paled when he saw this, backing away and shaking his head.

"No way, you're not sewing me up-"

"There's no time to get you to the doctor, look how fast the blood's coming" and it was, crimson liquid was spilling from the deep cut in his finger and pouring onto the floor. Eric was nervous as he sat Speed down, mopping up whatever blood he could to get the area clean. He reached up into the kit, cracking an ice pack to stop the blood flow. He had only ever sewn someone up three times before, the first was a horrible mess and the other two were successes.

But he could see Speed was getting dizzy, leaning hard on the desk and blinking stupidly. He knew he couldn't wait until they called a doctor, and really...how hard could it be?

The actual process went by quickly, filled with Eric murmuring comforting and sweet words while dragging the thread through one side of the wound and out the other. The blood stopped after a minute, thanks to the ice pack, and soon the skin was pressed tight together and only faintly stained with scarlet.

"Tim?" Eric whispered, trying to bring the man out of his daze as he wrapped gauze around his finger "Are you still awake?"

"Mmm..." Speed leant in, kissing him sweetly "Thanks."

"Come on, you need to lay down" Eric let his lover lean hard into him, pulling him to his feet "...and you need some orange juice."

Speed managed a slight smile, "Only if I get a sugar cookie, too."

_9. kHz (kilohertz)_

Speed seemed to be the only one who saw the short, dark haired man. The Crime Unit had been called about a DB near a water-swamp, and it just so happened that her car had disappeared as well. Of course, Eric had led three other divers down there to try and find it. Speed was hanging out near the edge, his shoes getting ruined by the mud, but he was there to keep an eye out for any sign that the divers were having trouble.

Speed removed his shades, eyeing the short man who was easing his way through the brush. He was out of sight to anyone who would be looking on farther up the slope, a thick cord in his hands. Dark eyes squinted, he took a step forward and cocked his head. No, not a chord, it was a thick landline...a power line...a _cut_ power line.

Speed could see the wires sticking out the ends, frayed and almost humming with pent up electricity. The short man, who seemed to be shaking with nerves, was approaching the edge of the water with malicious intent. Speed put it together a moment too late to yell, all he could do was run like a mother-fucker at the brush and dive in.

The man screamed, but Speed managed to seize the thick electricity line and pull it far away from the water. The wrestled in the growth, both getting soaked and coated in mud as they fought over the dangerous cord.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Speed demanded, pinning the man's hand (which was clutching the cord) high above his head and sitting on his torso.

"They can't find the car!" the man's eyes were crazed, scaring the CSI "They'll know! They can't ever know!"

The next thing Speed knew, his body was taunt and arched. He might have been screaming, but the world had gone white and a vacuum had encased his ears. He couldn't hear anything, his pupils blew, and he was strung tighter than a violin cord. His heart palpations stopped, he was sure, for he couldn't breath...let alone move.

Speed was then sucked into a darkness he wasn't sure had existed, but flashes came to him. The cold marsh under his back, Horatio and his too-blue eyes looking down on him. Then white sheets, oxygen being rushed down his throat, and some heavy pressure on his heart that made it start beating again.

Then Eric...all Eric...his too-dark eyes, olive skin...his voice crying out to him...

Wait, what?!

Speed groaned, forcing himself towards the light and into consciousness. He awoke the to the sound of a electronic beep keeping time with his heartbeats, then a plush sound that sent a spray of sweet oxygen past his lips. He managed to open his eyes, finding himself in a hospital room. His first thought was that he was dead, then after he gained his senses he knew that the short guy had managed to electrocute him.

Someone was beside him, gripping his hand and whispering lowly. Speed turned his head, meeting Eric's dark gaze. The man lit up when he saw his lover was awake, perking up from where he had rested on the bed.

"Speed? Are you in any pain?" Eric sounded so nervous, so guilty "They can give you something if your in pain. Do you need anything? Can you even hear me?"

"Don't have a baby, Eric" Speed smiled slightly "I'm fine..."

Then he realized he was breathing out of an oxygen mask and had an IV in his arm, maybe he wasn't all that alright.

"I'm so glad your ok" Eric squeezed his hand a bit more.

"I saw that guy, and I knew that if he got to the water he would kill you..." Speed frowned "Did they get him?"

"Yeah, he ended up being our perp" the other man assured him "We finished the whole case while you were asleep, it was pretty open-and-shut."

"For once" Speed muttered, then perked up a little "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I tried to stay with you the whole way but then I saw that they had to resuscitate you..." Eric's voice trailed off, clearly pained "I couldn't leave, I had to stay with you. God, Tim, I was so worried...

"Eric..." Speed reached up, gaining some strength and removing his mask. He leant over, brushing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, his heart skipping a beat (in the good way) when he was eagerly kissed back. It was quick, for they both heard the door open and shut.

Speed looked up, seeing an amused Horatio standing there.

"I see you're feeling better, Tim" Horatio put his hands on his hips, smiling softly to let them know it was ok "Eric stayed by your side the whole way, I would have followed if we didn't need a leading officer on the case."

"I know" Speed smiled back "Thanks...both of you..."

"I only found you" Horatio turned to leave "Eric...I assume you'll take Tim home?"

Eric gripped his lover's hand tighter, "Yeah..."

_10. "say ahh..."_

"I don't know why we have to do this" Eric grumbled good-naturedly, hopping up on the steel table as Speed snapped on some rubber gloves.

"You were in that water for over 45 minutes, Eric" the scruffy CSI narrowed his eyes "My luck? You caught some weird STD and we can never have sex again."

"You would die" Eric grinned, taking off his shirt "What are you going to do? You're not technically a human-health doctor, babe."

"I know how to check your vitals, give you a shot, and make sure there are no cool alien-bacteria swimming through your blood-stream that will turn you into The Hulk" Speed approached his boyfriend with a stethoscope in his ears, placing the cool disk on his pec "Take a deep breath."

Eric complied, taking a new one each time Speedle moved the disk.

"Good so far" Speed let his stethoscope drift over his lover's torso "Maybe if the bacteria turned you into Spider-Man...he's pretty sexy."

Eric gave him a look and he rephrased, "Not that Tobey McGuire is sexy...he's pretty much a girl. I mean the whole concept! If you could chose any superhero, most people would pick Spider-Man. Anyone else would get risky, Superman would crush me by complete accident."

Eric rolled his eyes, "My luck, Batman would cheat on me with his butler."

"Alfred? That's _nasty_!" it was Speed's turn to make a face, then paused "Eric...are you flexing?"

"Maybe" the Cuban waggled his eyebrows "You love it."

Speed turned a shade of red, moving his arm around to get the man's back as well. The first two breaths were uneventful, then it seemed Eric realized how close his mouth was to his tan skin. The Cuban's breath hitched, gazing intently down at his lover's talented mouth and hoping he'd be able to get some on-duty action.

"Your lungs sound fine" Eric bit down a moan, hot breath wafting over his pec to make his nipple react and stiffen.

"Killin' me here, babe" Eric murmured huskily, shuddering at the drag of the stethoscope against his skin on the way back.

"Not at work, Delko" Speed put on a serious voice, but stepped closer with the excuse of checking his glands. Eric's eyes fluttered, savoring the gentle touch, and cursing himself for getting turned on by a routine check-up. Glancing around, Speed seized the back of his lover's dark hair and pulled him forward in quick, hot kiss. Eric moaned desperately, pushing forward, but it ended too fast.

Speed pulled away, turning his back on the Russian-Cuban.

"Speedle, you're evil" Eric growled, clearly unamused.

"Oh, you don't even know" Speed turned with a grin, brandishing a needle "Now bend over the table, Officer Delko..."

_11. the road home_

Speed was gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles, eyes glued firmly on the road ahead of him. They had been out at a party, Eric and himself, just trying to have fun and blow off some steam from work. Speed had done this by find some people for good conversation, laughs and debates about certain things. It was actually quite fun, he had gotten at least three numbers.

Eric, on the other hand, had decided to go about and be his usual man-whore self by grinding and kissing every pretty thing in sight (and some of them were guys, Speed noticed with a grin.) That, and he had gotten so hammered he couldn't walk straight. That by itself would have been pretty funny, but Speed had ended up driving him home. Still, not so bad, but it seemed Eric was letting out some repressed emotions.

It was hard to concentrate on the road with a drunk Cuban feeling you up.

"Eric, quit it" Speed growled, demanding hands on his arm and skidding up his shirt.

"But you taste so good..." Eric murmured, kneading at a pale throat to leave crimson marks in his wake.

"You don't mean this" the scruffy CSI was trying to convince himself more than the other, afraid Eric was doing all this just to have someone to nuzzle.

"Shut up, Speed" Eric growled, nipping particularly hard at his earlobe "Just get us home...let me play with you?"

That hand crept down now, slipping fiery fingertips down the waistline of his jeans...

Speed felt his ears burn, "Eric!"

"Mm, love you so much Tim" Eric confessed, his words a bit slurred as he left more hickeys over his colleagues throat. Speed really wanted to believe him, but Eric had always projected an "I'm so straight it hurts" quality and he didn't feel like being an experiment right now. A little part of him (maybe a larger part *wink*) had always harbored feelings for Eric, but this was too weird.

"Eric, I swear to God-"

"I said shut up" Eric bit him hard on the shoulder, bringing up a yelp from his lips. Soft kisses were placed over his shirt, down to his belly, and Speed gaped a bit as clumsy fingers fumbled with his jeans. "Let me make you feel good baby..."

"That's it!" Speed seized a handful of dark hair, keeping the other in place like a cat gripped by the back of it's neck "We're gonna have a talk in the morning, but there's no way I'm going to let you blow me on a busy street in the middle of the night. God, H would kill us if he found out..."

But none of that mattered, because Eric had nuzzled into his thigh and fallen promptly to sleep right there. Speed rolled his eyes, easing his grip in his soft hair to stroke it in a way of apology.

"I wonder if you'll remember in the morning..." Speed glanced down at his lap briefly "And if you don't, I don't think _I_ want to be the one to tell you."

_12. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion_

Someone let Speed go to a crime scene alone. Eric didn't know who, but when he found out he was going to kill them. Speed had gone alone, returning only to snap a few more pictures or find a missing shell casing. It wasn't like he needed back-up, it was just a routine thing.

But little did he knew, their perp was still there.

Only Eric and Horatio really know the true story about what happened, them and the doctors. Horatio had come on the scene an hour later looking for his CSI, but found a sight that made even him cringe. Their perp had assaulted Speed when he had come upon him going through evidence.

Eric cringed at the memory of his lover telling him the story, about how his ribs had been crushed into splinters and the wind leaving him for minutes at a time. Then he had gone into detail...after he had been subdued...that bastard had crawled on top of him and...

"_Fuck, Eric_..._I tried to fight him off, but_..._"_

Eric bit down on the bend of his thumb, easing down his anger. Right now, where he was, wasn't the time for his rage. He was spread out in his bed, Speed curled up into his side and dozing peacefully. It was still early, but the Cuban had woken up to the nightmare that his boyfriend had lived through. It still pissed him off to no end that something like that had happened and he hadn't been able to help, all he had been able to do is try to help Speed deal with the emotional pain and keep him happy and safe.

Eric let he arm he had around Speed tighten, pressing a kiss into dark hair. The scruffier CSI grumbled a bit, but pressed into the touch nonetheless.

Eric whispered to him, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

_13. cradle_

Speed wasn't a baby-sitter, he never pretended to be and he never gave off the pretense of liking kids. So he had no idea why Horatio handed him the victims baby, about half a year old and full of girly giggles. The scruffy CSI gave his commanding officer a strange look, holding the baby at arm's length for only a moment before Horatio barked at him to support it's head.

Speed quickly held it the right way, "Uh...H?"

"Our victim is in a coma, Tim" Horatio explained softly, making sure no one around could hear them "This is her baby...once Child Services gets word that she's incapacitated, they'll be swarming all over to find little Habrielle here. Once she gets into the system, I'm afraid our victim will have one helluva of a time trying to get her back out. So...I believe it's safe for everyone if you take her under the pretense that she's your niece, alright?"

Speed understood, "Yeah, but I'll have to-"

"Keep her in the trace lab, if that's the case" Horatio slipped on his shades "Make her comfortable, I'm sure she misses her mother."

That's why Speed now had a baby cooing over his shoulder, his free hand pulling towels and any spare cloth he could find all together in the middle of his work area. He managed to make a make-shift cradle, and with this he laid the baby down gently in the middle.

"There you go, Habrielle" Speed sighed, the baby's tight fist pulling on his finger "You know...you're pretty cute. For a brat and all."

Habrielle let out a baby-giggle, then blew spit bubbles like every cliché baby. Speed smiled at this, letting his clenched finger sway. She really was a sweet baby, she hadn't cried once since he brought her down. He was so wrapped up in the baby, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Speed jumped when strong arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder. He relaxed into the touch when he caught a whiff of familiar cologne, but he couldn't help but smile and feel annoyed at the same time.

"Not at work, Delko" Speed whispered, eyes still glued on the baby.

"My day off" Eric countered, still smiling "Cute baby...I didn't know you were a dad."

"Don't even joke about that" the older CSI pushed back playfully, the baby gurgling happily "She's my niece-"

"You can't lie to me" Eric reached around his boyfriend, touching the baby's cheek before running a finger over her small hand "That's the vic's baby, I'm the one who pulled her out of her cradle as the medics took her mamá away yesterday."

"I'm supposed to take care of her..." Speed chewed the side of his lip, glancing around at his workload "I've never had to take care of a kid before, I just hope I can keep her alive."

"You'll be fine" Eric turned the man around gently, forcing him to look him in the eyes "Just give her a bottle in an hour, try not to shake her, and don't spill any harmful chemicals on her. Ok?"

Speed nodded slowly, the heavy weight in his chest lifting.

"Good" Eric leant forward, kissing the scruffy CSI for all he was worth. It was several minutes before they pulled away, hands griping hips and laced in hair. The baby gave a happy cry, kicking her feet behind them. Eric smiled, pulling back completely and making his way out of the lab. "I'll see you later, good luck."

"Yeah, whatever" Speed frowned, realizing something as the Cuban slipped out the door "Hey! Delko, why the hell can't you take her if you've got the day off!?"

Eric's chuckle trailed after him.

_14. candy_

Speed knew Eric could be immature, from the rat-comment about his apartment to...well, to almost anything else he _ever_ said. He just didn't think he could be immature _and_ horribly cruel at one time, so tempting and yet...so stupid.

Right in front of Horatio and God and everyone, Eric held out a box of Sour Patch Kids.

"Hey Tim?" Eric asked innocently, eyes gleaming "Wanna have some kids me with me?"

But Speed could be immature and smart-ass-y too.

He plucked a red candy from the box and smirked, "Only if I top."

And he just _walked _away, leaving a slightly flustered Eric behind. Yet Speed hadn't taken into account that Eric wasn't one to be teased, and soon he found himself pinned by the Cuban in the Trace Lab and being kissed within an inch of his life.

It would've gone farther, but Horatio caught them the moment it happened. The red head had cleared his throat, gesturing toward him.

"Boys, I think it's time to have a talk" Horatio had a certain gleam in his eyes "Oh, and Eric? Bring your candy, will you? I think I might need a bribe to keep this quiet."

All three smiling secretly, they made their way to Horatio's office.

_15. good night_

So here they were, full of first-date jitters and completely stupid about each other. Speed had no idea what of himself would interest Eric, so he asked about Cuban and the rest of his family. Eric had been able to gush about his family, the background of his history. Speed had found himself rapt in it all, soon lost in the stories of endless ocean on all sides and dirt streets.

Then Eric had questioned him about New York, and all Speed could do was complain with a certain fondness in his voice. Then he told the Cuban all about Danny Messer, one of his best friends in New York, then admitted to a fling with one of the Las Vegas CSI's that had come down. Eric was a bit surprised, but then he described how nice Greg was and he knew it wasn't competition.

Dinner had been very masculine for the occasion, hot wings and Dr. Pepper mixed with some hot whiskey-type alcohol. They had laughed at their manners, stated a few things about the recent case, then got onto the topic of Horatio. Eric had stayed quite calm when he had admitted to having a crush on Horatio for a long time, and Speed only rolled his eyes and told him about how everyone the team has had fantasies of Horatio.

Then the scruffy CSI had bit his lip and admitted about his own dreams with Eric in them.

Eric had snuck in a quick kiss that tasted of carbonated hot wing sauce right there, whispering that he didn't have to fantasize anymore.

By the end of the night, neither wanted to say good night.

That's how it turned into 'good morning's, wrapped around each other under warm sheets.

_16. fence_

Speed had tried to catch the young man, he really had. The stupid kid had grabbed the evidence, then bolted. Speed saw this, dropped his camera, and ran full-fledge after the moron who thought he could take evidence.

Then the bastard climbed over a fence.

Speed had tried to climb it, and he had made it over the top before he had fallen like a moron to the ground. As he lay dazed on the ground, he knew something was bleeding and something had ripped. With a brand-new shiny headache, Speed slowly sat up to observe Eric climbing over the fence with ease.

"Wish I could make a Mexican joke" Speed muttered, rubbing at the back of his head "I tried, man, little shit was too fast."

"It's ok" Eric knelt down to him, running a critical eye over the scruffy CSI "You ok? Anything broken or bruised?"

"Nah, but something tripped me at the top..." Speed brought a knee up, hissing when he saw that he had ripped his jeans wide open at the knee and the skin underneath was scratched up as bad as it could be without drawing blood "Ah, damn!"

"Ouch" but Eric was grinning as he cupped his hand behind the knee, leaning down and placing a kiss on the enflamed skin. When he brought his head back up, Speed's eyes were ready to pop out of his head "Better?"

"Uh...yeah, sure" Speed nodded slowly.

"Good" Eric stood, offering a hand "Come on, man, we've gotta get the rest of the evidence before anyone else shows up."

_17. if only I could make you mine_

Eric approached the turn of the shower room, towel around his neck and ready to clean off the grime of the day. The rest of the room was blocked to him by the blue-tiled wall, opening up at the end. He could hear the white noise of a shower running, and he hoped it was someone modest so he could be alone.

A moan bounced off the tiles...

Eric knew that voice, and curiosity got the best of him. He eased himself close to the end of the wall, one hand coming up to touch the flat of the tile. He peeked, making sure not to let more than half his face be exposed to the rest of the room. There, in the farthest part of the shower room, the water washing over two very-nude bodies.

One was rather skinny, the other a bit more broad. Both had fair skin, though the taller had freckles sprinkling his. One had fiery hair, pinning the other to the wall and ravishing his mouth to the point of delirium. Eric recognized his boss immediately, and his first thoughts were happy. Good for him, Horatio deserved some fun on the side.

Eric was to the point of smiling when he realized who the other was.

Speed was pressed into the tile, arms wrapped around his boss, moaning shamelessly into his mouth. Eric's jaw dropped, breath hitching at the sight. First he had to get over the shock of seeing Horatio and Speed naked, then he had to get over the shock of actually _seeing_ them together.

Eric's mouth went dry, eyes locked on Speed's face. The man looked so happy, so right...lost in pleasure with Horatio all over him. It made his heart hurt, the Cuban realized now why Speed had rejected all his advances.

Eric left the shower room, wishing desperately he could make Speed so happy...

_18. the sound of waves_

The beach was perfect at night, transformed completely than during the day. It was much more about the white sand, the moon above, the rustle of the wind through reeds.

But the sound of the waves beating the shore was the best, it filled Speed's ears and let him drown completely while being able to breath. He was spread out on the sand, head resting in his folded arms, bare feet half-buried in the cool grain.

"Hey Speed?"

Speed felt the body beside him shift, out of his sight but nonetheless there. A strong hand came out, resting in the dip of his back.

"Hmm?"

"About Dispo Day-"

"Babe, you need to let it go" Speed's voice was final.

"But-"

"Eric, I swear to God..." Speed clenched his jaw "It doesn't even matter, ok? I know what could have happened, I know what actually did happen, so...no more bringing it up, alright?"

"Yeah, ok" Eric whispered, leaning over to place a sweet kiss on the back of his boyfriend's neck "I'm glad your alright, though."

Speed relaxed beneath the other's ministration, "Yeah, me too."

"...if you ever do something stupid like that again, I'll kill you Speedle."

The waves drowned out the shorter man's chuckle.

_19. kiss_

"So..." Eric looked up from his drink, seated on Speed's couch "You've never kissed a guy?"

"Yeah" Speed made an apologetic face, leaning back into the cushions "Maybe I should have told you after you asked me on a date, but...I don't know, I thought you'd laugh or something."

"Nah" the Cuban was overcome with a certain fondness for Speed, realizing he was still innocent in a way "Never been with a guy at all, huh?"

Speed tisked softly, "Nope...never really had time, I guess."

"Well, there's time now" Eric assured him, setting down his drink and turning to the scruffy CSI. He reached out, lacing his fingers in dark hair, and tugged him in. Their lips met, a spark of something shooting down Speed's spine and made him press closer. It was all smooth lips, soon hot tongues were introduced and he was all but a puddle on the couch. Eric took complete control, giving Speed a taste of everything another man could offer in a kiss.

When they finally pulled away, the other whined in disappointment.

Stretching him out along the couch, Eric gave him a real reason to moan.

_**We Won't Be Fooled Again**_


End file.
